


节约用水

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Callleach, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki
Summary: 带跳蛋出门





	节约用水

节约用水

 

如果将时间往回推一小时，谢怜打断自己胳膊也不会主动提出跟花城玩骰。

那时候花城有些惊讶，但还是配合地从炕桌底下摸出两枚玲珑红骰，笑道：“哥哥怎么突然想玩这个？”  
谢怜歪歪头笑嘻嘻说我们来玩个游戏，骰数小的一整天都要乖乖听骰数大的，好不好？花城向来对他万般纵容，正要掷出那两枚骰子，谢怜突然一把将他按在榻上，亲了上去。

耍赖的结局就是，轮到谢怜的时候他们还在接吻，花城一面揉搓他后背一面将骰子塞进他手中，谢怜正被撩拨的浑身发抖，手上一个没控制好力道，直接捏碎了其中一枚。  
这回他彻底没法赢过扔出对六的花城了。

 

“好吧好吧，”谢怜揉揉眉心，“愿赌服输，三郎，来吧，你想对我做什么都可以。”   
花城笑道我可没那么坏，我今天只有一个要求，想要哥哥陪我出门走走。  
谢怜一头雾水地换了衣服跟他出门，见过了许久花城都没起什么坏心眼，渐渐放松下来。

 

“哥哥。”走到一处小街时，花城忽然叫住了他，谢怜一愣神的功夫，就被他连推带抱弄了进去。  
逼仄的巷子，两个人肩并肩都困难，花城将谢怜按在墙上，大狗一样不停闻嗅他肩颈中温暖的气息，谢怜被他弄得发痒，忍不住用脑袋夹他，咯咯地笑。  
“想吃几个？一个？两个？”花城掏了掏口袋。  
谢怜想了想：“三个吧。”说完，张开口等待投喂。

 

没想到却是下身一凉。  
“啊！唔……”他上面那张嘴被男人掐着下巴吻住，下面的被粘稠冰凉的液体糊满，挣扎不得，摆脱不掉，直到被两根手指捅入身体，才稍微老实一点。

“三郎……三郎……别在这里……唔啊！”  
他怕极了，又确实被捅得舒服，花城松开他的嘴巴，在他脸颊上胡乱亲啄安抚，谢怜像只受惊的猫，不停挣扎，双手紧紧捂住嘴，唯恐被巷子外面路过的人听去呻吟。  
幸亏有风衣遮挡，路人看起来只是这对情侣在巷子里相拥，看不见衣服底下目前有多不堪。谢怜狠狠闭上眼，羞耻到了极点，然而他今天是要答应花城事事顺从，不能反抗半点的，他不自觉绞紧了身体，甬道几乎能感觉到花城手指的每个细节，滚热的感觉自下身渐渐蔓延至全身，他闭上眼，皱起眉，在花城手指狠狠划过前列腺带的时候，啊地叫了起来。

“三郎……你要……你要做什么……啊啊啊！！！！”  
花城突然撤出手指，随即圆润冰凉的小玩意接连被塞进身体，谢怜勉强绞紧穴口数了一下……三个。  
花城亲亲他嘴唇：“哥哥，要乖乖含好哦。”  
谢怜茫然眨眨眼，花城又亲了他一下，当着他的面舔干净手指上的晶亮水痕，谢怜羞得蹲在地上不肯起来，花城拉住他的手左右摇晃，好不容易才把他从地上拉起来搂在怀里。  
“想去哪？”谢怜被体内的异物夺去大半注意力，没来得及及时回应，等想开口时，体内接二连三的骚动便直接当他软了腿。

“啊！”  
花城托住他胳膊：“哥哥，怎么了？”谢怜讲不出花，腿和腰抖得厉害，他知道自己后面已经开始泛滥，更是紧张地夹紧身体，然而越是夹紧，就越能清晰感觉到跳蛋的震动，他实在是太难受了，央着花城将档位调小一点，软话胡话说了一大堆，总算让花城答应下来。谢怜靠在他怀里舒了口气，目前的震动和他有时在家中带的差不多，还在可以忍受的范围内，只要花城别起什么幺蛾子，就应该能平安忍到回家。

可是上天庭给他flag太子的名号不是白来的。

他急着跑进商场洗手间偷偷排出跳蛋，没想到刚一脱离花城视线，那三个小玩意立刻疯了一样震动，谢怜当场跪倒在地，按住腹部，哆哆嗦嗦不敢喘气。  
直到花城赶上他，将他从地上拉起来，那震动才渐渐弱了下来。

“哥哥，今天你可不能离我太远哦。”花城嘻嘻笑道。  
谢怜气鼓鼓瞪他一眼，被花城戳了脸，立刻气势全无。

 

商场的消防通道里全是陈年堆积的灰尘和建筑垃圾，谢怜在这个环境下被拉开拉链搓揉阴茎时，羞得眼泪都出来了。  
他可从没想过自己会在这种条件下跟人做爱。

 

“换个地方好不好……”小神仙拉着爱人袖子软绵绵道。  
花城自然是爱极了他这副绵软小模样，啾了下他嘴唇，笑道哥哥想去哪，谢怜支支吾吾说至少别在这里，花城摸了把他湿得一塌糊涂的裤子后面，笑道哥哥这幅样子可走不了多远，你刚才是不是想偷偷去洗手间自己解决？  
“……？？？”这你都知道？？？  
“哥哥的一切我自然是都知道，”花城得意洋洋道，“我一直看着你呀。”  
这句本是情话，但在这种场合下不知怎的就带上许多色情意味，谢怜甩甩脑袋，猫一样偎进花城怀里说，我要三郎抱我过去。  
明明是要做一日乖乖怜的，现在却变成提要求的那位，花城咯咯笑起来，打趣儿说哥哥这是在撒娇？  
已经被跳蛋震得走不动半步的谢怜软成一滩水，眼角带着红晕：“嗯。”

撩得花城简直要骂人。

花城单手抱起他，从怀中摸出两枚玲珑骰子，一脚踹开防火门。

 

 

“啊、啊！唔……啊哈！”  
单间里，花城以小儿把尿的姿势端着他站在马桶前。  
抽插带出的水声越来越响，谢怜紧捂着嘴也压抑不住呻吟声，只好将手指塞进嘴里，徒劳地试图阻止一些那越发不堪的叫声。  
花城很是不满，又往他敏感的地方顶了顶，强横道：“哥哥，叫出来，我想听。”  
谢怜被他这一句说硬了，甬道里又是一阵猛烈抽插，他再也忍不住，哀哀叫了出声。  
声音在狭小的隔间里回荡，谢怜体内的跳蛋随着抽查被越捅越深，剧烈的震动搅得肠肉痉挛，他尖叫哀嚎不已，足弓紧绷，踢闹挣扎见晃到了自动冲水器，哗啦声响个不停。

“三郎……三郎你慢一点……”谢怜勉强扭过身体跟花城接吻，他被端的太久了，腿窝生疼，偏偏花城还不肯放他自己站着，“换个、换个姿势……呜啊！”  
花城突然狠狠顶了几下射在他身体里，然后抽出来，往前半步，让谢怜就着这个姿势，往马桶里排液。

跳蛋排出身体的感觉太羞耻了，类似排泄的感觉让谢怜捂着脸呜呜哭起来，跳蛋如水，噗通水声伴随着冲马桶的声音，三枚跳蛋都离开身体后，谢怜发出一声似哭似笑的呻吟，瘫软在花城怀中，身体不停抽搐。

 

花城将他放下来，换成正对面的姿势重新抱进怀中，再次插入他湿软的穴里。  
甬道湿软，时不时痉挛一下，花城被他吸得格外舒服，忍不住贴在他耳边低声喘息：“哥哥真会吸啊。”  
谢怜可不敢再听他说什么荤话，赶紧捧住他的脸亲上去，他脸上全是汗水和眼泪，浑身衣服湿透，狼狈极了，花城爱狠了他这幅可怜兮兮的小模样，被撩拨得在再也忍不住，嘭的一声将他抵在隔间门上，狠狠抽插起来。

快感顺着相连处一路涌进指尖，谢怜腿都盘不住花城的腰了，不断往下滑，可是两人的身高差摆在那，他的脚滑下去了，根本够不着地，只能踮着脚勉强维持平衡，花城重新捞起他的腿兜住，抵着谢怜脑门儿笑道哥哥要夹紧了。

“什、啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
剧烈的抽插瞬间就把他逼疯了，快感如海啸一样涌进身体，瞬间拍碎了所有矜持，谢怜放声尖叫起来，完全不再顾忌废弃洗手间不该发出如此声响这个问题，他舒服得疯狂摇头哭叫，过电一样的快感弄得他手指痉挛，在花城脖子上掐出道道印子。  
花城最喜欢在他深处小幅度顶弄，快感逐渐积累的感觉酸麻又舒服，谢怜边哭边吭唧说再快一点，花城没有不听的道理，肉体撞击声和马桶抽水声混在一起，再加上呻吟和穴里咕叽咕叽的声音，不堪入耳到了极点。  
然而谢怜已经什么都听不见了，他耳边尽是嗡声，喉咙火烧一样痛，只能抓救命稻草一样紧紧攀住花城身体，狠狠吻住他，妄图从这人口腔中得到一丝安慰。

再次被送上高潮的时候，谢怜已经哭叫不动了，呆呆挂在花城怀里，随着快感的余韵不停抽搐。花城怜爱地将他落在下唇的舌头含吮出啧啧声响，谢怜不满他的抽出，小声哼唧，被再次插入，就乖乖含住，小幅度摆腰。

“怎么这么乖？”花城咬咬他舌头，“今天是乖乖怜？”  
谢怜累得听不清他说了什么，喉咙里咕噜一声，点了点头。

 

至于乖乖怜被皮皮花操昏了过去，直到第二天中午才被饿醒，一睁眼看见小奶花坐在床边给他吹粥，瞬间不忍心责备他昨日折腾得太过分这件事，就是后话了。


End file.
